the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Woodlords
The Elven Woodlords have been here for longer than even the oldest of trees could remember. For all that time they have lived in harmony with the forests and fields. With the coming of the Star-Races, the Woodlords secluded themselves, wary of the strange newcomers to the world. When the Great War destroyed huge tracts of their forest, the Woodlords struck back with their own might, only to see the world nearly torn asunder. When the Age of Heroes began they were nearly devastated by a mad druid who ravaged huge portions of their homeland. Now they are content to watch their borders, attend to their own affairs, and conduct limited, but friendly trade and relations with the various other races that share Nordia with them. They are solitary people, each staking out a portion of the great forest as their own, and often going for decades without seeing another Woodlord. There are three cities, which are the centers of Woodlord politics and learning, but each has a permanent population of only 10,000 or so. Personality Woodlords are reserved, quiet people. Often isolated with no one to speak to, they generally become extremely introverted, a trait sometimes mistaken by outsiders as aloofness. There are the odd exceptions, of course, but they are rare enough to be discounted. Still, despite their distance, when drawn out of their shells they display wild streaks of passion and sensuality, much to the delight or surprise of their companions. Woodlords, true to their name, have a deep reverence and understanding of nature and the forest, and they rarely feel at ease when not under the spreading boughs of a tree. Physical Description Smaller than humans, they average out at just over five feet, with no real difference in height between male and female. They tend to be pale in eye, skin and hair colours, though bright Red hair is not unheard of. Their eye and hair colours can vary greatly, from the common blonde hair and blue eyes to pale blue or green hair and lavender or light yellow eyes. Woodlords are slender and graceful as a whole, and always have very little body fat. They reach maturity at about 40 years, and are considered an adult from the time they show they can live completely on their own. They can live for over 900 years, but rarely do so. Relations The Woodlords have always been isolationists, and the trend continues to this day. They maintain diplomatic ties to the other nations on Nordia, and even have a working ambassador with the kingdom of El-Aerys, one of the Star-Elf kingdoms of Orentia . They rarely, however, allow others into their wood unless the need is dire. They have a working relationship with many other nations to train their Rangers, and these trainees are some of the very few outsiders to be allowed into the great forests of the Woodlords. Alignment With their reverence for nature, the Woodlords tend towards neutrality rather than law or chaos, and like their Star-Elf cousins they value other’s natures as well as their own, and so tend towards good. Religion Woodlords did, and still do, revere nature. However, many Woodlords revere the Virtues. There are several cults of the Goddesses that have a following with the Woodlords, but it is a rare Woodlord who adheres to a Principle. Names Woodlord names are chosen by the elf when he or she comes of age. These names can be anything at all to their liking, though once they’ve named themselves they cannot change it without some major event in their lives. Before they name themselves, they are usually referred to through their mother (ie: Shana’s girl, Thayna’s son). Adventurers Woodlords rarely become adventurers, but some do feel the need to leave their forest homes and travel the world. Sometimes these adventurers actively disguise themselves as Star-Elves, but more often just don’t mention where they’re from unless someone asks directly. Racial Traits *'Ability Bonuses: '+2 to Dexterity, +2 to Wisdom, -2 to Charisma. Woodlords are graceful and very in tune with nature, but introverted when it comes to other people. *'Medium:' Woodlords are medium creatures, and thus have no special bonuses or penalties from size. *'Normal Speed: '''Woodlords have a base land speed of 30 feet. *'Woodlord Immunities: Immunity to magic Sleep Effects, +2 racial save bonus against enchantment spells or effects. *'''Low Light Vision: Woodlords can see twice as far as humans in dim lighting *'Woodland Stride:' All Woodlords can move through natural undergrowth without impediment. Functions like the Druid ability of the same name. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Woodlords receive a martial weapon proficiency for Longswords and Longbows (including composite longbows) as bonus feats. Woodlords train with these simple weapons from a very young age in order to survive in the wilds. *'Keen Senses:' Woodlords gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Survival skill checks when in a natural setting, in cities these turn into –2 racial penalties due to the Woodlord’s discomfort and unfamiliarity. *'Automatic Languages:' Nih’Lotha, the Woodlord’s native tongue, and Common. Bonus Languages: Sylvan, Elvish, Draconic, Ignan and Orc. Category:Races